Cartoon Yugioh: Dr Eggman Vs Ash Ketchum
by mr cartoon
Summary: Ash Ketchum Has Been Challenged To A Duel Against Dr Eggman, & With His Deck Full Of Machine Monsters How Will Ash Be Able To Win The Duel With His Most Faithful Deck.


Cartoon Yugioh Duel: Ash Ketchum Vs Dr Eggman

Part 1

[Quick Note - I've Been Wanting To Do Something Like This For Quite Some Time So Please Hope That I Manage To Do Well In Making This, & A Quick Reminder I Do Not Own Anything Except For My OC That's All]

[The Story Begins Inside An Arena Where A Giant Duel Monsters Arena Is Seen Getting Prepared For An Upcoming Duel & Entering The Left Side Of The Arena Were 4 Kids]

[The 1st One Was A 10 Year Old Boy With Black Hair, Wearing A Red/White Hat, A Blue & White Jacket With A Black T-Shirt Under It, Green Fingerless Gloves, Blue Jeans, Black Sneakers, & Had A Dueling Deck In His Hand, He Was Ash Ketchum]

[The 2nd One Was Another Boy Wearing A Black Sock Sized Hat, Orange Shirt, Purple Shorts, Red Socks, & Purple Shoes, He Was Double D Eddward]

[The 3rd One Was A Tall Boy With Blue Hair & A Large Unibrow Was Wearing A Red/Yellow Striped Shirt, Light Blue Jeans, & Long Sneakers, He Was Rolf] 

[The 4th & Final One Was A 10 Year Old Girl Wearing A Black Mini Dress With A White Shirt Inside, A Short Pink Skirt, A White Beanie Hat,Black Socks, & Pink Shoes, Her Name Was Dawn]

Dawn - Wow, This Place Is Huge

Ash Ketchum - It Sure Is.. Glad Shawn Decided To Let Us Have The Duel Here 

Rolf - Please Tell Rolf Who You're Facing Off Against Again

Ash Ketchum - (Sigh) For The Last Time It's Dr Eggman

Rolf - Dr...Eggman

Double D - Yes Rolf, Remember Dr Eggman Came From Out Of Nowhere & Challenged Our Dear Friend Ash To A Friendly Duel Monsters Game

Ash Ketchum - And Who Couldn't Resist A Challenge To Duel Monsters, Not Me

Rolf - Hmm.. Rolf Sees The Point Now, But What Makes Rolf Think He Who Shares A Deck Of Cards Can Win This

Dawn - Don't Worry Rolf, I've Seen Ash In Close Calls In Some Duels & Managed To Pull It Off 

Ash Ketchum - Dawn's Right, So Like She Said Don't Worry I Got This One In The Bag

[Just Then Another Figure Walked In From The Right Side Of The Arena]

Double D - Oh My, That Must Be Him Now

[Double D Was Right Cause The Figure That Was Walking Was Was An Adult With No Hair But A Long Curly Orange Mustache, Was Wearing A Red Lab Coat With Yellow Buttons On It, White Gloves, & Huge Pants/Shoes Combo, He Was None Other Than Dr Eggman Himself]

Dr Eggman - Well, Well, Well, You've Managed To Show Up After All

Ash Ketchum - Of Course I Wouldn't Miss A Duel For Anything 

Double D - Um, Pardon My Interuption But What Seem To Have Delayed You

Dr Eggman - (Sigh) I Can Give You A Guess, My Cousin Snivley 

Rolf - Who'd Be This Snivley

Dr Eggman - I'll Show You, SNIVLEY PICK UP THE PACE WHY DON'T YOU

Snivley - (Panting) Coming Dr Eggman Sir

[As Said A Short Man With A Long Nose Wearing A Green Suit Named Snivley Was Seen Entering The Arena Completely Out Of Breath Then Falls On The Ground] 

Dr Eggman - What Kept You Man You Had Me Worrying Sick

Snivley - Sorry Sir.. But You Know What They Say... Short People Can't Run Very Fast..

Dr Eggman - Right

[Dr Eggman Drops Snivley Causing Him To Squeal As He Falls To The Ground] 

Dr Eggman - I Rest My Case, So Ash I Hope You Managed To Bring Your Dueling Deck

Ash Ketchum - You Bet, How About You

Dr Eggman - Relax I Got Mine..Now Before We Get Our Duel Underway The Rules Say That We Have To Shuffle Our Opponent's Deck

Ash Ketchum - Right.. Here's My Deck

[Ash Hands His Deck To Dr Eggman]

Dr Eggman - Looks Pretty Complicated.. All Right Then Make Sure Mine's Shuffled Well & Whatever You Do Don't Mess It Up, Got It

[Dr Eggman Hands His Deck To Ash]

Ash Ketchum - Got It

[Both Ash & Dr Eggman Started Shuffling The Decks Then After A Few Seconds Ash Gives Dr Eggman His Deck & He Returns Ash His Deck]

Dr Eggman - Thank You, Man It Didn't Take You Long To Shuffle It Well

Ash Ketchum - No Kidding I Get That A Lot, So You Ready To Duel Eggman

Dr Eggman - That's Why Were Here Right.. Snivley Front & CENTER

[Snivley Seen Lying On The Ground Immediantly Jumps To His Feet & Runs To Dr Eggman]

Snivley - You Called

Dr Eggman - Here, Take My Dueling Deck & Place It On My Dueling Map Over There Pronto

Snivley - Yes Sir

[Dr Eggman Hands Snivley His Deck & Runs Over To The Podium]

Double D - Excuse Me Dr Eggman, How Come You Asked That Young Fellow To Take Your Deck Over There 

Dr Eggman - Cause I Can, After All He's My Cousin Of Course, Not To Metion My Own Servant... Anyways I Believe It's Time To Head To Our Posts.. See You Over There Ash

[As Dr Eggman Walks Over To His Post Ash Confronts His Friends]

Dawn - Good Luck Ash

Double D - Yes, Will Be Rooting From The Side Lines, I Hope You Can Win This

Ash Ketchum - Don't Worry I Will & Thanks.. Now If You'll Excuse Me 

[Ash Begins To Walk Over To His Position While His Friends Look On]

Rolf - That Is One Determined Boy

[Meanwhile Snivley Is Seen Placing Dr Eggman's Deck On The Duel Map As Dr Eggman Steps Onto The Podium]

Snivley - Your Dueling Deck Is Ready Sir

Dr Eggman - Thanks Snivley, Now Get Out Of Here This Things About To Go Up

Snivley - Yes Sir

[Snivley Jumps Off The Platform As The Podium Dr Eggman Is Standing Goes Up]

Snivley - (Thoughts) I Wish I Could've Told Him I Gave Him A Little Extra Power In His Deck, Oh Well I Guess He'll Have To Find That Out Himself 

[As Dr Eggman's Podium Gets Locked Into Place Ash's Podium Is Seen Doing The Same Thing]

Dr Eggman - Last Chance Kid, You Sure You Don't Want To Quit Now & Give Me The Automatic Victory

Ash Ketchum - No Way, I'm Not Backing Down From This, Get Ready To See Some Pro Dueling From A Future Pokemon Master 

Dr Eggman - He He.. Will See Who's Left Standing After This

[The Entire Dueling Field Lights Up As The Screen Splits Into Two Sections With Dr Eggman On The Left & Ash Ketchum On The Right]

Dr Eggman & Ash Ketchum - Let's Duel

Dr Eggman's LP: 8000

Ash's LP: 8000

Double D - Here We Go 

[Dr Eggman Draws His First Card & Adds It To His Hand Then Starts To Look At It] 

Dr Eggman - If You Don't Mind, I'll Take The First Turn, & I'll Start Off By Summoning My X-Head Cannon 

[The X-Hand Cannon Appears On The Field]

ATK:1800/DEF:1600

Dr Eggman - Then I'll Just Play 1 Card Face Down On The Field & End My Turn

[The Scene Switches To Ash] 

Ash Ketchum - It's My Move (Draws) & I'll Summon My Stone Statue Of The Aztecs In Defense Mode

[The Stone Statue Of The Aztecs Appears In Defense Mode] 

ATK:300/DEF:2000

Ash Ketchum - And Just Like You Did I'll Throw Down 1 Face Down & That's Gonna Do It For This Turn

Double D - What A Good Start The Stone Statue Has A Higher Defense Power Than Of The Cannon's Attack Power 

Dawn - Yeah But There's That Face Down On Eggman's Field That I'm Worried About 

Double D - Oh.. You Have A Point

[The Scene Switches To Dr Eggman Taking A Look At Ash's Field] 

Dr Eggman - It's Going To Take More Than Mere Defenses To Take Down My Machines (Draws) I'll Play 2 More Cards Face Down & Then Activate My 1st Face Down Card

[Dr Eggman Grabbed The Card He Played Face Down In His Last Turn & Flips It Over]

Dr Eggman - Behold The Power Of Dangerous Machine Type-6

[Just Then A Giant Machine With A Handle & 6 Windows Showing 6 Question Marks Appears] 

Ash Ketchum - Woah What The Heck Is That 

Dr Eggman - This Is What's Known As Dangerous Machine Type-6 & Here's How It Works Each Time I Use This Machine It Pulls The Lever Rolling A Number Between 1 Through 6, & I Can Tell You This Each Number Holds A Different Effect But I'll Explain To You All Of That Later..But For Now Let's Give This Machine A Spin Shall We 

[The Lever Pulls Down & Bounces Back Up Causing All 6 Of The Slots To Roll]

Rolf - Head N Sock Ed Boy What Does This Machine Have To Do With What's Happening At This Moment

Double D - It's Rather Simple Rolf Those Slots On That Machine Contain A Number Between 1 Through 6 & Whatever Number The Slots Land On Activates That Numbers Special Effect

Dawn - Wait, So What Your Saying Is That It Can Have Up To 6 Special Effects

Double D - Exactly & Hopefully One Of Those Effects Causes That Spell Card To Back Fire 

[Meanwhile The Slots On The Machine Are Beginning To Slow Down]

Ash Ketchum - (Thoughts) There Starting To Slow Down, Looks Like Were About To Find Out What The 1st Effect Is 

[Just Then All The Slots Stops Revealing The Number It Landed On]

Dr Eggman - It's A 2, So That Means Special Effect #2 Is Activated Which Means You Have To Discard One Card From Your Hand & Send It To The Graveyard

Ash Ketchum - What

Dr Eggman - Hey, Don't Get Mad At Me, It's My Machine You Should Be Angry With, So What Are You Waiting For Send One Of Your Cards From Your Hand To The Graveyard Already

[Ash Grabs One Card & Sends It To The Graveyard]

Dr Eggman - Now That Was Just One Effect But Don't Think That This Thing's Going To The Graveyard, Cause This Machine's A Continous Spell Card So It Ain't Nowhere.. Anyways I'll Go Ahead & End My Turn

Ash Ketchum - Finally (Draws) I Thought He'd Never Stop Talking 

[Ash Takes A Quick Look At His Hand Then Looks At The Field To See What's Currently On Eggman's Field]

Ash Ketchum - (Thoughts) As Long As Dr Eggman Has That Machine Type-6 On The Field Who Knows What Could Happen Next, I'm Gonna Have To Find Some Way To Take Down That Thing Before Something Worse Happens 

Dr Eggman - (Thoughts) He Might Think That My Machine Type-6 Spell Card Is The Only Thing To Worry About, But What He Dosen't Know That I Have Plenty More Surprises In Store For Him, It's Only A Matter Of Time Before I Manage To Claim Victory In This Duel HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO

[Scene Goes Back To Ash As He Pulls Another Card From His Hand]

Ash Ketchum - I'm Just Going To Play A Monster Face Down In Defense Mode & End My Turn

[The Scene Zooms Out Showing A Light Flashing On The Square With The Face Down Monster] 

Dr Eggman - Is That The Best You Can Do, Hm Your Even More Desperate Than I Thought

Ash Ketchum - (Thoughts) Desperate Huh, We'll Wait Till He Sees What I Have In Store For Him If He Attacks My Face Down Card

Dr Eggman - (Draws) Now Then Since It's My Turn I Think Will Give My Machine Yet Another Whirl.. GO Type-6

[The Machine Pulls It's Lever Spinning The 6 Slots Again]

Dr Eggman - (Thoughts) He Dosen't Know It Yet But There's One Number That He Might Not Want, Cause If That Certain Number Comes Up Then It Gives Me The Ability To Destroy One Monster On His Side Of The Field Automatically

[All 6 Of The Slots Begin To Slow Down Then Come To A Complete Stop]

Dr Eggman - It's A 5... He He He He He He.. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Ash Ketchum - What Gives Eggman, Were You Waiting For Number 5 To Pop Up 

Dr Eggman - Yes I Was, Cause For Special Effect #5 Your In Trouble Cause This Allows Me To Destory 1 Of Your Monsters Regardless Of It's Attack & Defense

Ash Ketchum - AAH Oh No

Dr Eggman - Oh Yes, & The Card I'm Going For Is Your Face Down Card 

[A Spark Of Lighting Shoots Out Of The Machine & Strikes The Face Down Monster & Destorys It Revealing It Was The Man Eater Bug]

Ash Ketchum - My Man Eater Bug

Dr Eggman - I Knew It, That's Why You Played It Faced Down Last Turn Cause It Immediantly Destroys The Monster That Attacks It.. Now I'll Admit That Was Some Sheer Strategy There Too Bad It Didn't Work 

[Ash Didn't Say Anything Except Stare At Him Angrily]

Dr Eggman - Now Then SInce That Bugs Out Of The Way Let's Continue On & I'll Just Go Ahead & Activate The Magic Card Tribute To The Doomed

[The Tribute To The Doomed Magic Card Appears]

Ash Ketchum - Tribute To The Doomed

Dr Eggman - You Guessed It & This Is A Very Powerful Card, By Discarding One Card From My Hand I Can Destroy One Monster On Your Side Of The Field 

Ash Ketchum - You Can't

Dr Eggman - I Can & I Have Now Watch & Be Amazed

[Dr Eggman Takes One Card From His Hand & Sends It To The Hand Then On The Field A Giant Mummy Hand Grabs Hold Of Ash's Stone Statue & Drags It Down To The Ground Thus Destorying It] 

Ash Ketchum - Oh That's Just Great I'm Defensless

Dr Eggman - That's Right Now It's Time To Launch My First Attack... X-Head Cannon Go & Attack His Life Points

[X-Head Cannon Goes To Attack Ash] 

Double D - Good Lord Ash Is Gonna Lose Life Points

Dawn - I Can't Watch

[X-Head Cannon Is Seen About To Make It's Strike Towards Ash When All Of A Sudden] 

Ash Ketchum - I Activate My Trap Card, Threatening Roar 

[A Huge Roar Appears Pushing Back The X-Head Cannon] 

Dr Eggman - Hey What's The Big Idea

Ash Ketchum - The Big Idea's This, With Threatening Roar You Can't Declare An Attack For The Rest Of Your Turn, Nice Try

Dr Eggman - Eerr, You Got Lucky This Time But There's Always A Next Time.. I End My Turn Without Summoning A Monster, But Just Wait & See What I'll Have Planned Next Turn

Ash Ketchum - (Draws) Sweet, Just The Card I Was Looking For..Okay Dr Eggman It's Time That I Wipe You Machine Type-6, I Play The Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon 

Dr Eggman - Oh No, NOT THAT CARD

[A Huge Typhoon Wind Appears]

Ash Ketchum - This Card Allows Me To Destory One Of Your Spells Or Trap Cards On The Field & I'm Gonna Use It On Your Machine Type-6 So Get Ready To See A Huge Explosion}

[The Typhoon Starts To Move & Make Contact With Dr Eggman's Machine Type-6 Causing It To Explode]

Dr Eggman - I Don't Believe It.. You've Wiped It Out

Dawn - Awesome, Ash Managed To Destroy That Spell Card

Rolf - This Is Better Than Counting Chickens 

Ash Ketchum - That's Not All Eggman Cause Now I Summon Chainsaw Insect

[The Chainsaw Insect Appears On The Field]

ATK:2400/DEF:0 

Ash Ketchum - Now Chainsaw Insect Attack, Wipeout His X-Head Cannon With Your Double Blade Strike

Dr Eggman - Ooh This Is Not Good

[The Chainsaw Insect Uses It's Two Blades & Slashes The X-Head Cannon Into Four Pieces Thus Destroying It]

Dr Eggman's LP: 7400

Snivley - Sir, Are You Alright

Dr Eggman - Relax Will You, Of Course I'm Alright He Just Got Lucky That's All

Ash Ketchum - Looks Like Your Fields Completly Wiped Out, So On My Next Turn I'll Launch A Direct Attack.. So I'll Go Ahead & End My Turn 

Double D - (Sigh) That Was A Very Close Call There, & I'm Just Glad That Monstrosity Of A Machine Is Gone

Dr Eggman - Okay Ash It's My Turn (Draws) You May Have Gotten A Slight Lead, But That's All Going To Change Starting With This.. My Cyber Dragon 

[The Cyber Dragon Appears On The Field]

ATK:2100/DEF:1600 

Ash Ketchum - Wait A Minute, Cyber Dragon But That's A Level 5 Monster, You'd Have To Tribute A Monster To Summon That

Dr Eggman - True, But There Was No Need For It Thanks To It's Special Effect.. You See When You Have At Least One Monster On Your Side Of The Field Which You Have, & There Are No Monsters On My Side Of The Field Which I Had.. Then This Dragon Could Be Special Summoned Without A Sacrifice, I Should Be Thanking You For This Since You Do Set It All Up For Me 

Ash Ketchum - Shoot, I Completly Fell Right In To That One... Okay I'll Give Credit For Setting Me Up On That One But That Dragon's Still Not Powerful Enough To Take Down My Chainsaw Insect

Dr Eggman - Maybe Not Right Now..But After I Activate This Magic Card It Might 

Ash Ketchum - Wait, You Don't Mean

Dr Eggman - That's Right, Since I Have A Machine Deck It Can't Complete Without A Limiter Removal Spell Card

[The Limiter Removal Card Appears On The Field]

Rolf - Limiter Remover, What Does It Do

Snivley - Don't You Ever Pay Attention Foreign Person

[The Scene Switches Over To Snivley Staring Down At Ash's Friends]

Snivley - The Limiter Removal Spell Card Allows All Of Dr Eggman's Machine Monsters To Double Their Attack Points For The Remainder Of The Turn

Double D - Doubled.. Th-Then That Means

Snivley - You Guessed It Bud, Cyber Dragon Is More Powerful Than Ash's Cyber Insect

ATK:4200/DEF:1600

Dr Eggman - Looks To Me That Your Chainsaw Insect Is Just About Done..Cyber Dragon Attack,  
>Cyber Fire Breath<p>

[Cyber Dragon Breaths Out It's Cyber Fire Breath & Shoots On The Chainsaw Insect Thus Destroying It]

Ash's LP: 6200

Dr Eggman - Don't Think I'm Done Just Yet Cause Now I'm Activating My Second Magic Card Ookazi..With This Card I Can Inflict 800 Points Of Direct Damage To Your Life Points

Ash Ketchum - 800 Points, There's No Way

[A Huge Fireball Appears & Shoots Down At Ash As He Defends Himself Then It Explodes]

Ash's LP: 5400

Dawn - Ash 

Double D - Ash, Speak To Me Are You All Right

Ash Ketchum - (Grunts) Yeah, I'm Fine.. A Little Wobbly But I'm Fine

Dr Eggman - See Ash, It's Like I Told You I Had Plenty More Surprises In This Deck & This Was Just A Few Of Them... But Because I'm Fair I'll End My Turn, & That Means Your In Luck Cause Once My Turns Over All Of The Monsters That Were Infected By Limiter Removal Gets Destroyed, So Consider Yourself Lucky For Now

[The Cyber Dragon Starts To Move Around & Starts To Break Up Then Explodes Thus Destroying It]

Ash Ketchum - That's A Relief (Draws) I'm Not Gonna Do Much I'll Just Play A Monster Face Down in Defense Mode & End My Turn

[Dr Eggman Takes A Look At Ash's Face Down Monster] 

Dr Eggman - (Thoughts) Again With The Face Down Monsters.. What Could He Be Up To 

[Dr Eggman Draws A Card]

Dr Eggman - I Activate The Magic Card Double Summon... This Allows Me To Summon Two Monsters This Turn

Ash Ketchum - (Thoughts) Two Monsters, Oh Man That Means Double The Trouble For Me 

Dr Eggman - So Now May I Introduce To You My Two Newest Monsters, Drillago & Battle Footballer

[Drillago Appears On The Field In Attack Mode & The Battle Footballer Appears On The Field In Defense Mode]

ATK:1600/DEF:1100 

ATK:1000/DEF:2100

[Just Then Without Warning The Drillago Fell Down Into A Hole That Just Appeared] 

Dr Eggman - What The, What Happened To My Drillago

Ash Ketchum - He Fell Into My Trap Hole That's What, Considering He Was Summoned To The Field With More Than 1000 ATK Points

Dr Eggman - Hmm It Figures.. But I Anticipated This & Decided To Have This Card In My Hand In Case Of Emergencies, & Now I Think It's The Perfect Time To Use It.. Go Brain Control

[A Giant Brain Appears On The Field & Giant Arms Begin To Form Reaching For Ash's Face Down Monster]

Ash Ketchum - What's It Doing With My Monster 

Dr Eggman - Thanks To Brain Control, I Can Control One Of Your Monsters That Are One Your Side Of The Field For One Turn

Ash Ketchum - Ah

[The Arms Pull Out Ash's Monster Which Was A Worm Apocolypse & Drags It Onto Dr Eggman's Field]

ATK:300/DEF:200

Dawn - Now Eggman's Got Two Monsters Again

Double D - Oh Dear, I Just Hope Things Don't Get Any Worse Than It Is

Dr Eggman - Oh Ash, Now That I Have Two Monsters On The Field.. I'm Going To Make A Double Tribute 

Ash Ketchum - AAH

Dr Eggman - And Now I Sacrifice The Two Monsters On My Field To Summon My Most Powerful Machine.. Slot Machine

[Both Monsters On Dr Eggman's Field Gets Destroyed & In Exchange A Giant Slot Machine Appears]

ATK:2000/DEF:2300

Ash Ketchum - Oh Man, Another Slot Machine

Dr Eggman - That's Right, & This One's Quite A Powerful One Since It Has 2000 Attack points & 2300 Defense Points.. So Sure I Think It Sounds Powerful Now But I Think I Can Make It Stronger

Ash Ketchum - And Just How Do You Plan On Doing That

Dr Eggman - Your About To Find Out Now Kid... With This Card 

[Dr Eggman Slams Down A "7" Completed Spell Card On His Game Map Causing a 7 To Appear In The Middle Window Of The Slot Machine] 

Ash Ketchum - Nothing Happened

Dr Eggman - Not Really, Try Looking At My Slot Machine's Attack Points

[Ash Looks Down At Slot Machine's Attack & Defense Points Then Falls Into Complete Shock Noticing Something Different With It] 

ATK:2700/DEF:2300

Ash Ketchum - What Gives.. Slot Machine's Attack Points Say 2700, What's Going On Dr Eggman

Dr Eggman - He He He He He, Quite Obvious Really Cause With The Power Of "7" Completed This Allowed My Slot Machine To Pull A 7 On One Of It's 3 Slots & Gain 700 Attack Or Defense Whichever I Choose.. & I Guess You Can Tell I Used This One To Add 700 Points To Slot Machine's Attack Points

Ash Ketchum - Now He Tells Me

Dr Eggman - And I Can Tell You Now That I Have Two More "7" Completed Cards In My Deck & I Plan To Both Pull Them Out & Use Them In One Turn

Ash Ketchum - One Turn, Come On Eggman You Don't Really Think You Can Pull All That Off In One Turn, Can You

Dr Eggman - Only One Way To Find Out.. Now Then Let The Duel Continue, I Activate Pot Of Greed Which Allows Me To Draw Two Cards

[Dr Eggman Draws His Two Cards & Notices One Of The Cards He Was Hoping For]

Dr Eggman - Well Would You Look At That, It Seems That One Of The Two Cards I Drew Was My 2nd "7" Completed Card

Ash Ketchum - AAH No Way

Dr Eggman - Time For Me To Give My Slot Machine A Higher Defense Power

[Dr Eggman Plays His 2nd "7" Completed Spell Card On The Field As A 2nd 7 Appears In The 1st Window Raising The Slot Machine's Defense Power]

ATK:2700/DEF:3000

Ash Ketchum - I'm Not Impressed

Dr Eggman - You Should Be Cause I'm Just One "7" Completed Card Away From Making My Slot Machine The Most Powerful Monster In This Duel.. Now I Activate Card Of Sanctity

[A Huge Light Shines On Top Of The Dueling Arena]

Dr Eggman - Isn't It Pretty, & With This Light It Let's Us Both Draw Until We Both Have 6 Cards In Our Hands

[Both Ash & Dr Eggman Starts Drawing From Their Decks Then Stop After Having 6 Cards In Their Hand]

Dr Eggman - (Thoughts) Dang It's Not Here, Oh Well I Think There's Still One Card That Manage To Help Finish The Job

[Dr Eggman Pulls A Card From His Hand & Plays It On The Field]

Dr Eggman - And Now To Activate Yet Another Spell Card... Card Destruction, What This Means Is That We Discard Are Entire Hand & Then Make A New Hand With The Same Number Of Cards We Just Discarded

Ash Ketchum - Hmm, Now Your Just Stalling 

[Both Ash & Dr Eggman Discard Their Entire Hand & Redraw The Same Number Of Cards They Hand Before] 

Ash Ketchum - (Thoughts) He's Just Trying To Draw Cards Until He Gets To That "7" Completed Card

[Dr Eggman Is Now Seen Letting Out A Huge Smirk]

Dr Eggman - Well Ash, Guess What, Remember You Told Me I Couldn't Pull All Three "7" Completed Cards In One Turn

Ash Ketchum - Yeah... (Gasp) WAIT A SEC, You Mean

Dr Eggman - Bingo My Boy, I Just Pulled My 3rd & Final "7" Completed Spell Card & Now Were Gonna Use It To Raise My Slot Machine's Attack Points Yet Again

Dawn - (Gasp)

Double D - Now That Slot Machine Will Have 3400 Attack Points 

Rolf - Pain In The Neck Ash Boy Is A Goner

[The Slot Machine Spins Up It's 3rd & Final 7 In The 3rd Window]

ATK:3400/DEF:3000

Ash Ketchum - I Can't Believe It.. He Actually Played All Three Of His "7" Completed Cards In One Turn, Talk About Dumb Luck

Dr Eggman - Dumb Luck, HA You Should Call It Sheer Luck, Because Now You're Going To Be The 1st To Feel The Wrath Of My All Powerful Slot Machine... Ready Or Not Here He Comes, Slot Machine Attack His Life Points DIRECTLY

[The Slot Machine Raises It's Huge Arm & Launches Missles Towards Ash & Explode All Over Him]

Ash's LP:2000

[Ash Starts To Clear Out Of The Smoke While Coughing At The Same Time]

Dr Eggman - Well Now That That's Done I'll Go Ahead & Finally End My Turn Right Here... But Considering The Type Of Position Your In You've Only Got One Turn Left.. So Go Ahead & Draw Your Final Card

[Ash Starts To Look At His Hand & Tries To Figure Out What To Do]

Dawn - Hey Guys, Do You Think Ash Still Has A Chance Of Winning This

Rolf - Ash Is A Good Friend, But For Once Rolf Declines His Chances

Double D - Rolf, How Could You Say That

Rolf - Well Use Your Noggin, That Overweighted Electric Object Has 3400 Attack Points & Ash Boy Only Has 2000 Life Points.. Should He That Wears A Hat Not Succeed In Drawing The Right Card He Will Lose The Duel

Double D - Oh, I See.. Well Let's Not Lose Hope In Our Friend Ash Just Yet 

Dawn - Double D's Right, It's What Ash Said Earlier His Deck Always Pulls Through For Him Even in Tight Spots Like This

[The Scene Switches Back To Ash Looking Down At His Deck] 

Ash Ketchum - (Thoughts) Unless I Pull Out The Right Card That Slot Machine's Gonna Wipe Out The Rest Of My Life Points, Well Deck You've Helped Me Out Many Times Before Let's Hope You Can Manage To Help Me Again

[Ash Extends His Arm & Goes To Draw A Card]

Ash Ketchum - It's My Move

[Ash Draws A Card & Looks At It & Goes Into Complete Surprise Noticing The Card He Needs]

Ash Ketchum - (Thoughts) That's It, The Card I Was Looking For

Dr Eggman - Come On Already Man, Aren't You Gonna Make A Move Or Do You Want To Spare You Humiliating Defeat & Surrender

Ash Ketchum - Hmm, Sorry Dr Eggman But I'm Not Going To Surrender, But I Am Going To Make A Move & This One's Gonna Help Me Out

Dr Eggman - What Are You Talking About

Ash Ketchum - I'm Talking About This... SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT 

Dr Eggman - WHAT

[Ash Places His Swords Of Revealing Light Card On The Field & Just Like That Swords Appeared In The Sky & Spreads All Over Eggman's Field] 

Ash Ketchum - Thanks To The Swords It Prevents Any Of Your Monsters From Attacking For Three Turns, So This Duel's Not Over Yet 

Dr Eggman - Dang It 

Double D - What A Stroke Of Luck, Ash Managed To Find The Card He Needed The Most & Now Dr Eggman Can't Declare An Attack 

Dawn - Awesome, I Think Ash Might Pull This Off

Ash Ketchum - (Thoughts) Good Thing I Drew The Swords..Now I Got Just Three To Find Some Way To Destroy His Slot Machine

Dr Eggman - (Thoughts) He May Have Prevented Me From Attacking For Three Turns But That Dosen't Mean I Can Still Counter With My Spells & Traps, & Once The Swords Vanish My Monsters Are Gonna Wipe Out Ash For Good

[A Shot Of The Slot Machine Is Shown With Ash Appearing Staring Down At It & Dr Eggman Appearing Staring Down At Ash As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 1 Of The Duel Between Dr Eggman & Ash Ketchum, & It Looks Like Ash Has 3 Turns To Try & Destroy Dr Eggman's Slot Machine, Will He Be Able To Pull It Off.. & What Will Dr Eggman Have In Store Next, Find Out In The Next Part But Until Then Read & Review]


End file.
